Heat
by Shuriken to the face
Summary: Takes place after Akatsuki at the Seaside. Rating is there for a reason. Onesided Deisaso
1. Heat

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Heat**

It was early evening outside the Akatsuki headquarters. Despite the hour it was still very warm. In addition the sun had heated the rocks throughout the day and the inner caverns where the organisation's members lived were stifling, the stillness of the air not helping at all. As a result it was quiet in the lair, each of the members occupied with their own chosen activities.

Deidara didn't really cope well with too much heat, although he enjoyed warm summer weather. Not long ago he had indulged in a long, cool shower, washing away all the sand and salt that had clung to him after the Akatsuki's trip to the beach that day. Now his partner Sasori was off in another part of the lair cleaning and tinkering with his puppets. He wouldn't return to their room anytime soon, so Deidara lay down still wet and naked on his bed, damp hair loose, simply drip-drying to help keep the cooler feeling. Not having the energy to work on any of his own art, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander, relaxing and enjoying the feel of droplets of water running over his skin.

Half dozing, Deidara began vaguely wondering what Sasori was doing. His mind conjured up images, some from memory, some imagined, of his red-haired partner working on his puppets. Deidara secretly liked to watch Sasori quietly working during the night, lit by only one lamp, as the blond fell asleep. Unbidden, he turned to thinking of Sasori tending to his own body, and to Deidara's after he'd picked up injuries he couldn't deal with himself. His danna was always so strangely gentle with his cuts, burns…it sort of turned him on…

Between the sensation of the water drying on his skin, and his thoughts wandering like this, Deidara was gradually becoming aroused. Noticing a sensation in his groin, he half-opened his eye and glanced down, seeing he was hard. He reached down with one hand and, with just his fingertips, idly stroked himself.

Increasingly turned on, the bomb artist closed his eyes again and moved both hands to his chest and stomach, caressing the soft skin.

_'Sasori-danna… I wonder if he's working on himself now, getting rid of the sand, undressing…'_

Deidara's breathing quickened a bit. One hand brushed a nipple, and he sighed. He started breathing harder again as he began teasing his nipples with both hands.

A mouth opened on one of his palms, its damp pink tongue slipping out to lick occasionally at the hardening flesh as small teeth nipped at it. Soon the mouth on the other hand joined it, pleasuring the other nipple at the same time. Their owner whimpered softly, leaving his hands in place for a while…

_'Sasori-danna, un…want you…need you…please…'_

The room was warmer now. Or was that just him?

Slowly Deidara moved his hands across his stomach, stroking over his slim hips, down the inside of his thighs and back up. One hand rested on his balls, its tongue slipping out once again. He left the other hand resting on the bedcovers.

The tongue slid across Deidara's balls, lapping at his most sensitive spots.

_Red-haired head between his legs, that hot little mouth working, purposely teasing him slowly '…feels so good…more…please…'_

The blond allowed the tongue in his hand to lick at that sweet spot where his balls met the base of his hard cock. Moving his hand upwards, the tongue licked up the underside of his cock in one long, sweeping motion. He gasped at the sudden, intense pleasure that shot through him.

_'Danna, un!'_

Deidara was breathing heavily now, biting his lip but still unable to hold back occasional soft moans. The tongue on his hand swirled around and over the head of his cock, licking and teasing every single nerve.

_'Oh God, yes…' He needed more, wanted his danna to take him, claim him…_

He moved faster. Shifted a little, and took hold of his cock. Began to rub along it, the tongue in his hand still sliding along, dragging a louder groan from his throat. He bit his lip harder.

_Sasori sucking at his neck, grinding his hips into Deidara's, rubbing their naked hard-ons together. Reaching down to grip his younger partner's ass…_

Delicious pressure was building…

He eased up a little. He didn't want to come just yet, wanted to enjoy this. He caressed his hips and lower stomach again. Squeezed his cock tight once. Released it. Did it again.

_…slipping fingers inside him…_

He started touching himself again, stroking, beginning to squeeze and rub. Deliberately going slow.

Image after image flashed through his mind in quick succession.

_Watching Sasori in their room at night, slamming him against the wall, ferocious kisses returned with matching intensity…_

_Each tearing at the other's clothes, urgent, frantic…_

_Licking, nipping at Danna's neck, his chest and hips, worshipping him with his mouth…_

Involuntarily, his hand moved a little faster.

_His danna's touches, rough, bruising, tearing, or gentle, barely there at all, such exquisite torture…_

_Sasori-danna lying naked, looking at him, eyes dark with lust…_

_Red lines made by Sasori's thin, elegant blade, tongue tracing the artwork with which he adorned Deidara's body…_

Faster.

_Spreading Deidara's legs, just touching his entrance, forcing him to beg…_

_Biting down hard into Deidara's shoulder, drawing blood, as he pushes inside him… _

_Thrusting into him over and over…'filthy little terrorist whore'… almost unbearable, losing the line between pleasure and pain…_

Harder.

_Finding that sweet place inside him, mercilessly pounding it…_

_Sasori gripping Deidara's cock, pushing it through his fist as he moved…_

_Sasori, thinking of Deidara, and near-desperately doing this same thing…_

That delectable feeling was building again, faster and stronger than before, a tingling heat low down in his stomach. Even if he wanted to Deidara couldn't stop now.

_So fucking close…Danna, I'm…_

Deep inside him, that heated pressure coiled tighter and tighter…

_'Unn, Danna…FUCK!'_

The bomb artist exploded, baring his teeth and snarling as he came, spilling over his stomach and fingers. As his body relaxed again, the dizziness eased and his breathing began returning to normal. He opened his eyes and caught something in the corner of his vision.

Akasuna no Sasori stood staring down at him, blank puppet's face as expressionless as ever.

-**END-**


	2. The Other Side

This is essentially Heat from Sasori's POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**The Other Side**

'_Buggeration.'_

Sasori put down the screwdriver and Hiruko's tail, inwardly cursing. He was going to need the number seven lubricant for this. It was just typical that he hadn't brought it with him._ 'Blasted beach. I swear, that will be the last time I ever co-operate with that pointless charade…'_

Continuing to mentally grouse along this thread, Sasori slowly walked _all the sodding way_ from the more-secluded cave where he had been working, through the system of caverns that made up the Akatsuki Lair, to the room he shared with his partner Deidara and where he kept most of his puppet equipment. Reaching it, he absently twisted the doorknob and entered the room as quietly as any ninja of his level. He closed the door behind him, still lost in his grumbling and irritation, and started for his cupboard.

'_Bloody hell!'_

Said Sasori's mind, as he was quite spectacularly distracted from his internal rant.

He had seen Deidara naked before of course, due to the fact they were forced to share a room and his fellow artist was not in the least bit shy about his body. In fact Sasori would go so far as to say Deidara positively flaunted his nudity sometimes.

But he hadn't, as far as he knew (and he was fairly sure he would remember such a thing), seen his partner both completely naked and obviously masturbating.

The blond was _hot._

Needy, wanton, filthy and obscenely gorgeous.

It was quite possibly the most erotic thing the puppet master had ever seen. An absolute work of art. He could have drooled.

'_Wait. When did I start thinking like that?'_

Deidara hadn't reacted to his partner's presence at all, apparently too occupied to notice (or uncaring of the fact) that he now had an audience. Frozen in place, Sasori could do nothing but stare. He couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't do anything but watch the incredibly sexy show his younger partner was unwittingly putting on. Had he still had the necessary body parts he would undoubtedly have had trouble breathing.

Until Deidara looked straight at him.

'_Crap!'_

The two criminals faced each other in shock, neither one moving or speaking. Sasori was the first to regain his composure. Wordlessly, he crossed to his cupboard, took out the jar of lubricant he had originally come in for and left the room.

Back in the cave where he had been working, Sasori threw down his screwdriver in disgust. It was useless. He couldn't concentrate anymore. His head was full of infuriating, lascivious thoughts.

Not that he'd ever let on to Deidara of course. That would be like admitting the blond's ridiculous view of what constituted art was correct or some such nonsense. Sasori would sooner travel the Hidden Villages putting on free puppet shows for children than ever give the slightest hint as to what had been going through his mind while he stood watching his partner.

'_Damnable brat.'_


End file.
